Soffit systems are used in both residential and commercial structures to provide ventilation to attic areas. More specifically, soffit systems generally include vents that are spaced-apart along the exterior perimeter of a structure. The vents preferably release heat that tends to build up on attics, or other elevated storage areas that are not air-conditioned.
It has been observed, however, that during high wind and heavy rain conditions, such as hurricanes, for example, there may be damage to interior ceilings caused by water intrusion, and lift force caused by excessive wind speed. More specifically, it has been observed that water may intrude through the vents during hurricanes, and cause water damage to interior ceilings. Of course, an interior ceiling that has been exposed to water intrusion is likely to fail, and may even collapse into the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,581 to Hovland discloses a soffit ventilator that may be moved between opened and closed positions responsive to a predetermined wind velocity. More specifically, the Hovland '581 patent discloses a soffit ventilator having an opening therethrough that becomes closed in response to a predetermined critical velocity of wind to thereby prevent entry of wind-driven precipitation into a building.
The system includes a damper that is hingeably attached to a housing. The damper is adapted to be maintained in a position which allows for free passage of air through the ventilator when wind is blowing below the predetermined critical velocity. The force of the wind above a predetermined critical velocity acting on the damper causes it to hinge against the opening, and remain there so long as the wind is blowing above the critical velocity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,903 to Parker discloses that severe damage may be caused to structures due to pressure differentials caused by high velocity winds. More specifically, the Parker '903 patent discloses that low pressure on a downwind side of a structure may cause high internal pressures inside the structure which, in turn, may cause the roof of the structure to lift.
The use of air pressure sensing devices is disclosed to sense pressure differentials. Openings on the surface of the structure may be controlled responsive to the air pressure-sensing device so that openings on the high-pressure side of the building may be closed and openings on the low-pressure side of the building may be opened when a predetermined pressure differential is sensed. Unfortunately, however, the Parker '903 patent allows for an opening adjacent the roof which may, in turn, allow for water intrusion during such high wind conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,187 to Frisby discloses that a house located in an area subject to sever wind storms should have ventilators which may be closed during such storms to prevent water intrusion into an attic. The ventilators include a frame having a screen positioned therein, and a plate structure connected to the frame with a spring so that the ventilator may be readily closed. The Frisby '187 patent, however, requires that the system be manually closed by the user.